1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus, more particularly to an exercise apparatus that includes an inflatable ball body with a grip member attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, weight-training balls are normally formed with roughened surfaces or finger holes to improve handling thereof by the user and to permit various exercise, such as swinging and lifting. However, the conventional weight-training balls are disadvantageous in that the roughened surfaces have adverse effect on the bounding or rolling of the balls during exercise. Moreover, the ways of exercising using conventional weight-training balls are limited.